


The Way to Zaofu

by marty_thezebra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty_thezebra/pseuds/marty_thezebra
Summary: Here's a one shot of Korra and Asami's friendship growing into something a little more while on the way to Zaofu right after episode 4, season 3. Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 97





	The Way to Zaofu

Asami looked out massive glass windows, watching the bright orange sunset fade into dark blue. Her hands were sweating a bit at the recent memory of handing her top of the line Future Industries airship to Tenzin, and the cool metal of the railing her hands rested on felt refreshing. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, and immediately recognized their owner. She turned to face the sound of the footsteps, leaning both arms back against the railing and lifting one foot casually to rest on the lower bar, and raised an arm in greeting.

“Worried about your ship?” Korra joked. She continued in a more reassuring tone. “You were pretty thorough with your fancy airship steering training, and if Tenzin can’t handle it Jinora will step in.”

“How’d you know?” Asami said wryly, a hint of amusement in her voice. “Am I really that predictable?” 

Korra shrugged. “I have my ways!” She grabbed Asami’s hand and dragged her to the kitchen area. “Earlier today, I was looking for some Flameo Instant Noodles for lunch and…” Korra said as she rooted around in a ground level kitchen cabinet. “I found this!” Korra triumphantly held up a medium sized glass bottle containing a clear liquid with a light coating of dust.

“I was thinking before we get to Zaofu we should relax a bit.” Korra hoped she would say yes. She was not familiar with alcohol in the slightest, and had always been curious about it but never had the time (or freedom, but whatever) to try it. And there was no one else she’d want her first drink to be with. As Asami was inspecting the bottle on the counter, Korra heard the rasping of a kitchen chair against the floor. She whipped around as inconspicuously as possible, standing in front of the bottle to cover it from prying eyes. Asami straightened up from inspecting the bottle as well, standing closely behind Korra to make a wall shielding their treasure. Their shoulders just barely touched.

“Oh! Heyyyy, Mako!” Korra said cheerfully. She let her guard down a bit. “What you up to?”

“Uhhh just uhh getting a post-dinner snack, Korra. Er, Avatar Korra. And Asami.” Korra made a mock salute to the detective, and Asami immediately joined her. Mako’s questioning face sent them into a fit of giggles. After recovering from their laughter, they saluted again, causing Mako’s puzzled face to become pure confusion. This caused another bout of laughter. Seeing the look on Mako’s face, Korra tried to apologize through fits of laughter. “I’m sorry Mako, we’re just-” Korra laughed again, bracing her hands on the edge of the counter. She tried to speak.

“We just want you to know you don’t have to be so weird and formal around us.” Through small giggles and with a big smile on her face, she tried to drive her point home. “We’re all still good friends. Best friends! So it’s ok to just be yourself.” Korra glanced over to Asami, who was nodding in agreement.

“It’s ok Mako,” Asami agreed. “Relax!” Mako looked back and forth between the two young women, still looking puzzled.

“Uhh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he blustered. “But if I did, I would say thank you. And that I’m going to eat my noodles in my room.” Just before he walked out of the kitchen, he turned and saluted the two girls stiffly. But this time, he had a bit of a smirk on his face and the act sent Korra and Asami into hysterical fits of laughter.

Korra reached up to grab two small cups and two cold red cherry sodas. Asami’s favorite. They snuck back to Asami’s room, sliding the goodies under the bed.

“I’m gonna shower and put on pj’s real quick,” called Korra from the bathroom that joined their rooms together.

“Alright, I call shower after you!” Asami replied. It was hard for her to place why, but she liked showering after Korra. It always smelled nice. As Korra showered, she browsed through the sets of pj’s she brought. A classic robe, a night gown, sweats, or soft silk sleeping shorts and a matching shirt that made her look twice in the mirror. The silk pajamas were a bit showing, and it had been warm today, and Korra was coming over after her shower. Korra wouldn’t mind her showing off a bit. Afterall, they were best friends. And Korra could see how good her best friend looked in those silk shorts. ‘Silk pj’s it is,’ thought Asami.

Asami ran a brush through her wet hair. Korra sauntered into the room, wearing sweats and a looser-fitting version of her daily tank top. Her hair was pulled back into one single wolf tail, save for a few shorter pieces that lingered around the front of her face. Her muscles were on full display, and Asami turned to look, the silk shirt shifting around her shoulders and chest. Their eyes caught, and held for a second longer than normal. Korra’s eyes flitted down, looking at Asami through her silk shirt. Then she broke the tension by jumping onto the bed, resting on her stomach with her elbows stuck in the bed, propping up her chin. Her feet stuck up in the air, legs crossed at the ankles. With a flick of her wrist, the water in Asami’s hair was pulled into a long stream and directed to the bathroom sink.

“You ready to drink, Asami?”

“Have you ever even had alcohol before, Korra?

“Well, maybe not, but I’m still ready!” Asami laughed and crawled under the bed to get the bottle of liquor and cherry sodas. She handed Korra the 3 glass bottles. “Here, cool these off for me.” Korra placed her hands on the bottles and expertly adjusted the temperature of the liquid. The glass started to fog up from the temperature difference inside and outside the bottle. Korra opened the liquor bottle, glancing inside and making a face at the smell.

“So, how do I do this?” Korra asked. “Do I drink a lot or…?”

“Well, we could mix it in the soda so we don’t taste it as much. Or we could take shots and then follow up with the soda to get rid of the taste.”

“Hmm, let’s start with shots. That sounds more fun!”

Asami giggled and poured some liquor into a small cup, which she handed to Korra. She poured a second one for herself, and popped open the sodas on the edge of her cabinet.

“You ready, Kor?” Korra looked at her bright green eyes, and nodded. She felt a bit nervous. What if she couldn’t swallow it? Or did something dumb? In front of Asami, who looked really nice tonight-

“Bottoms up!” Asami cheered, and the girls looped their arms together and downed the first shot of the night. After swallowing, Korra choked and sputtered a bit, frantically reaching for the soda Asami was handing to her. She gulped the soda down in one big, splattering swish. Asami laughed at her, which made Korra laugh and sputter harder.

“So, what’d you think?” Asami asked. Korra looked up at her, catching those bright green eyes in her own bright blues. “Besides the choking, not terrible. At least not yet,” she responded. “So now what happens?”

“Take another one, and you’ll find out,” Asami said with a smirk. They drained the second shot. And the third. And then the bottle was more than half gone, and Asami and Korra were stumbling around the room, fake sparring.

Asami collapsed on the bed, Korra following suit. The ceiling rolled above them, shifting from side to side. Asami picked up Korra’s arm, holding it over her head. She inspected it closely, running her fingers up and down Korra’s smooth skin and feeling the taught muscles beneath. She began to poke a bit harder, massaging Korra’s forearm and the palm of her hand. Korra breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Asami looked over at her, splayed out on the bed on her stomach. “That feel good?” She asked. Korra grunted a “yes.” Asami smiled and adjusted herself right next to Korra’s side, letting one hand roam across Korra’s back while the other kept her propped up on her side. She poked and prodded the muscular back, eventually slipping her hand beneath Korra’s shirt and feeling each muscle and piece of skin that stitched itself around Korra’s body.

“Shit, Kor. I know you’re strong, but you’ve got some serious muscle back here.”

“Mmmm. Since when did you say the Ssss—word ‘Sami?” Asami just laughed quietly in response. Korra continued her murmured, drunken sentences. “Shou- Should I say the Ssss-word? What would Tenzin think of that? Hahahahehe,” She giggled. “Tenzin is too serious. Poor Jinora.” Asami looked at the girl laying next to her. She felt her skin, her freaking muscle, her eyes close and face resting in bliss as Asami rubbed her back, working through knots and tight muscles.

“Hey ‘Sami,” Korra whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna say a word even worse than the Sss—word. The Ff—word. I only say those words when I’m by myself ‘cause if the air acolytes heard it they’d be so mad.”

“Alright Kor,” Asami chuckled at her innocence. “Let’s hear it.”

“Okay…you ready? Here goes.” Korra tilted her head and opened her eyes to stare directly at Asami. “’Sami…or Asami? Which one do you like more…? I like both, but either way, Asami, you’re so fucking pretty.” And with that, Korra closed her eyes again and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
